


The start of something new

by jacelitwood



Category: Scream TV
Genre: M/M, Stavo is a sweetie, Yes a High School Musical title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/pseuds/jacelitwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the party, Stavo goes to check up on Noah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The start of something new

Noah groaned holding his head, his head was killing him, he's never going to another party again. 

The doorbell rang, Noah groaned louder, his parents were already sleeping, grounding him for a two weeks mostly for the drinking, he held his hands up to his walking down the stairs, he saw that it was Stavo at the door, he cleared his throat, fixing his hair then rushed towards the door. 

Noah opened the door, he knees beginning to go weak, he smiled at Gustavo, "H-hey Stavo!" 

Gustavo smiled at him, looking at Noah's face to make sure he was okay, "You feeling better?"

Noah blushed at the concerned, why is he so concerned about him oh my god, okay Noah nod and say something, "T-thanks for asking, yeah I mean my head is still kind of killing me. It it's getting better, how about you?" 

Gustavo smiled shrugging, "I'm fine now, are your parents home?" 

Noah mouth hung open at him asking, he cleared his throat again, "A-ah well yeah but they're asleep but yes come on in." 

Gustavo smiled at him as Noah ushered him inside, Noah wiped his sweaty hands on his pants, get it together Foster. 

Noah sat down then patted space next to him, Gustavo sat down next to Noah not noticing how nervous he was thank god. 

Gustavo turned to look at Noah, he sighed, "How come you asked Zoe to be your plus one but not me? I mean I at least thought we were friends." 

Noah eyes went wide, he wasn't expecting this at all, what does he say to this, he swallowed nervously trying to think of the right words, "Um uh, w-we are friends, I mean I like Zoe that's why I asked her."

Gustavo scoffed at the Noah saying he liked Zoe. 

Noah frowned, is he jealous, no he can't be, why on earth would he be jealous, he shook his head out of his thoughts, "What's your deal with Zoe?"

Stavo avoiding Noah's eye contact, "I have no deal." 

Noah scoffed folding his arms, "Yeah you do, I notice things Stavo, whenever she comes around you're like either quiet or glaring at her." 

Gustavo rolled his eyes, "Fine! Maybe my deal is that I lov- Gustavo sighed running his hand though his hair. 

Noah raised his eyebrows, "Okay, cause you love- wait you don't love Zoe do you?"

Gustavo shook his head, god he's adorable, "No Noah, I love you, I mean hello I've been making it obvious."

Noah scrunched up his face trying to remember, "When have you?" 

Gustavo sighed, "It's a good thing I think you're cute. In the halls when I talked to you about how it ended, then at the theater Noah when I talked to you about your podcast, and showed concern for your wellbeing."

Noah's mouth was wide open, then closed it, "Wow you l-love me, I -I love you too." 

Gustavo smiled then started to relax his shoulders, "Good!"

Noah nodded his head smiling, he looked back over to him, "Good!"

Gustavo chuckled leaning in closer to kiss Noah. Noah sighed as Stavo began to kiss him, Noah shut his eyes then moved hand to play with the back of Stavo hair on his neck. 

Noah slipped his tongue into Stavo's mouth, he moaned quietly as possible to not wake up his parents. 

Gustavo laid Noah down on his couch , sliding his hands up Noah's shirt, making Noah giggle at the contact. 

Footsteps were coming down the stairs, making Noah quickly shoving Gustavo off him and Gustavo landing on the ground. Noah mouthed, "Sorry" to Stavo.

Gustavo chuckled shaking his head, his dad came down the stairs, he frowned when he saw Noah having company when he was suppose to be grounded, he cleared his throat, "Son what part of you're grounded did you not get?" 

Noah cursed under his breath, chuckling nervously, "Uh he was just checking on me dad, he was just leaving." Noah grabbed Stavo off the ground pulling him off the floor then towards the door. Noah blew out air of relief walking Stavo out to his car. 

They were both smiling at each other, Noah grinned giving him a quick kiss goodbye, he continued grinning, "Call me." 

Gustavo smiled nodding his head, "I will, sweet dreams." 

Noah smiled back, nodding, "Will do." 

Gustavo finally drove off, Noah bit his lip smiling, this is most definitely the start of something new.


End file.
